


Demons smile story: a movie

by TheTrueFro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon’s smile, Multi, Side Story, fluff and action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Sol Clipeum needs a costar with a prosthetic arm. Thankfully her lover’s sister fits the bill





	1. Audition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [white_tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/gifts).



> Sky Gale and the demons smile universe belongs to White_Tiger I’m just visiting

7.5 years before the first prison break, Switzerland*

”Why did you bring us along to visit Sol, Sky? She’s your girlfriend?” Melissa Karas asks her sibling as she, Miri, and her aforementioned sibling disembark from their plane into Zurich airport. Several people stop and stare at them but a quick glare from Miri sends them scurrying away.

”Sol wanted to speak to you about something. Besides we rarely get to see each other.” Sky answers, a smirk on his face as they go to collect their luggage.

”And I’m here because...?” Miri asks. Sky glances at the her, smiling at how she still gets nervous when people look at her when she’s in the presence of the any of the casino siblings.

”Someone needs to keep Mel company while I’m with Sol. I’m sure you two can get into all sorts of mischief together.” He hints with a wink. Mel blushes as numerous elicit thoughts flash through her mind and so she briefly loses control of her power.

A nearby business woman, rushing to get to her flight and is rudely shoving people, trips and falls so that she lands in a mop bucket. Melissa flinches as she stares at her feet trying to reign her power somewhat back under her control. Miri borrows a bit of her power and helps.

”And that’s why I hate traveling.” Melissa grumbles as they grab their luggage. Miri squeezes her shoulder.

”Hey, you are getting better. They don’t happen that often anymore; you are getting better at controlling your power.” Miri assures her best friend. Melissa smiles gratefully at her friend. She’s about to respond when she hears a commotion behind them.

Turning they see press rushing towards them, cameras flashing. The press start screaming questions at them in such a disorganized jumble it’s impossible to comprehend what they are saying. Suddenly, several people dressed in tight pale blue shirts and black cargo pants shove through the crowd.

”Ugh paparazzi, such a pain in the butt!” A fair skinned woman with flowing blonde hair and the body of Serenity and Alex’s love child gripes as she pushes some of the reporters. The muscular man with spikey blue hair next to her just silently nods.

”Stand Back!” A man, that Dwarfs Melissa, with a short blonde Mohawk roars. The reports immediately flee as well as everyone else nearby.

”We survived.” The man sighs in relief after the reporters are out of sight.

”Sorry about that Miss Stephan, Miss Karas, Sky Gale.” A polite voice remarks from next to them.

”Jesus Christ!” Miri exclaims jumping into Melissa’s arms who easily catches her.

Turning the trio sees a pale Asian man with pine green hair clad the same as the others. Next to him stands a bronze colored muscular woman with incredibly pale blonde hair. She has two red lines painted on her cheeks and is clad in a tube top and cargo pants that match the others. Now that Melissa is close enough she can see that there is a logo on the uniform. It’s a image of a rising sun above the words: Radiant Dawn Films.

”I think you scared her, Kase.” The woman remarks with a smirk. The man bows in Miri’s direction.

”My apologies, Miss Stephan. It wasn’t my intention to startle you.” Kase states.

”It’s okay.” Miri remarks as Melissa reluctantly sets her down. Sky approaches the two at this moment.

”Did Sol send you?” He asks. Kase nods.

”Miss Clipeum thought that the press would go rabid once they heard that you three would be visiting so we were sent to help.” He explains. Sky smiles at his girlfriend’s thoughtfulness.

”She could have just sent Benny. He seemed to clear the area fast enough.” He jokes with a nod towards the giant. The guy with blue hair smirks in agreement.

”I don’t like to scare people.” Benny mumbles looking at his feet. The blonde woman pats him on the elbow since that’s practically all she can reach.

”Well, Let’s get going.” Sky suggests.

*an hour later, Radiant Dawn Films filming location.*

”Welcome back Sky Gale, Miss Clipeum is in her trailer. I’m sure that you know the way.” A lanky man with a gray ponytail greets upon seeing the trio.

”I do indeed, thank you Jakob.” He replies before leading Miri and Melissa through the film lot. As they wind through the area, the people they see are quick to get out of their way.

”Our reputations precede us.” Melissa points out.

”Sol’s people know not to get in my way.” Sky remarks. Miri struggles to suppress the shudder that always happens when she is reminded of the company she now keeps.

”Melissa is worth the danger, though.” She thinks casting a subtle glance at the object of her affections.

When they finally reach Sol’s trailer, Miri and Melissa are concerned to hear sounds of fighting from within. They rush in with Sky following behind leisurely. Inside, they find Sol hanging from the ceiling sparring with a blonde shirtless man while talking on a Bluetooth.

”I understand that miss Imperia, but...okay Lady Imperia but I still think that the risks will...okay you’re right about that.” Sol says into her ear piece. Miri is caught off guard at the knowledge that Sol is currently speaking with Knowledge.

It’s at this point that the man sparring with Sol notices that they are there. He takes one at Sky, screams, and dives out the window.

”That was just Vaike. He’s terrified of Sky. My guests are here Lady Imperia, so I have to go. Please call when you and the rest of the committee have come to an agreement.” Sol states before ending the call. Undoing the straps on her ankles, Sol falls into a handstand. Pushing off the ground, she lands in front of Sky.

”Lookin good, handsome.” She greets her lover with a smile followed by a kiss. Sky smiles as he embraces Sol.

”You’re not looking so bad yourself.” Sky replies. The two embrace for a few minutes, while Miri and Melissa stand there awkwardly. Sol pulls back from Sky and smiles at the girls.

”Thanks for agreeing to come Miri and Melissa.” She remarks with a smile.

”We had nothing better to do and besides, Sky said that you needed my help with something.” Melissa replies. Sol’s smile widens as she claps her hands.

”Okay, right to business. Please have a seat and we’ll discuss what I need your help with.” She replies. Sol and Sky cuddle up on a couch while Melissa takes a chair and Miri leans against the wall behind her.

”I’ll be blunt Melissa. The film I’m currently working on requires a costar with a very specific trait. A prosthetic arm.” She explains. Miri’s eyes widen being completely caught off guard by this. Sky was too if the look on their face is any indication.

”Surely there are other actresses that could do it.” Melissa argues. Sol shakes her head.

”There are a couple but they are in Hollywood’s pocket and I’m not losing another one my productions because of them.” Sol growls.

”Say the word Sol, and they’ll pay.” Sky offers. Sol shakes her head.

”I appreciate it love, but I still need to prove to your family that I’m not involved with you so that I can become more famous. I need to take care of this, like with the situation with Lady Imperia. Regardless, we’re getting off topic. Melissa will you help me?” Sol asks looking hopeful.

”What’s the plot?” Melissa inquires. Sol smirks.

”We are two Interpol agents tracking down a criminal organization that tried to blow your character up. They also kidnapped your character’s wife.” Sol explains. Melissa’s eyebrows widen in surprise.

”You know what, it sounds fun. Sure why not.” She agrees. Sol claps her hands in excitement.

”Perfect! Now would like to meet the woman who will play your character’s wife?” Sol asks. Miri clears her throat awkwardly.

”Should I be for this?” She asks not at all looking forward to seeing Melissa being all lovey dovey with some other woman. Melissa looks at her.

”Please stay, Miri.” She requests. Miri nods and shoots a comforting smile at her best friend.”Tiki, it’s Sol. We have the costar in my trailer if you’d like to meet your ‘wife’.” Sol says into her phone before hanging up.

The four sit around in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before there is a knock at the door followed it by opening. A woman enters. Miri has to struggle not to drool at the sight of the pale, curvaceous, busty, and leggy bombshell clad in a tight red tank top and matching booty shorts. She brushes a lock of forest green hair away from her eyes as she smiles at Melissa.

”Such a wonderful gift, Sol. And it’s not even my birthday.” Tiki quips.

”Yeah, this isn’t going to work.” Miri remarks. Tiki eyes her in confusion.

”What do you mean?” She asks.

”Melissa hates green hair. She always has.” Miri explains. Sol looks at Melissa who just shrugs.

”She’s right. Unnatural hair colors bother me for some strange reason.” Melissa explains. Sol sighs before looking at Tiki.

”Sorry Tiki but it seems Kagero is getting your role instead.” She remarks. Tiki just shrugs.

”It’s no problem. I’ll go tell her that you need to see her.” Tiki replies nonchalantly before leaving. It’s a few minutes later before there is another knock followed by the door opening and another woman walks.

”Damn.” Melissa mutters at the sight of the Asian woman who enters. Her body would put Serenity to shame.

Her magenta eyes look at Miri before checking out Melissa. Miri’s eyes narrow as she recognizes the woman as Kagero Sting. A infamous lesbian player that Sirius told her about.

“If this is the hot piece of ass that will be playing my character’s wife.....I’m dripping with excitement for the sex scene already.” Kagero purrs seeming to be a second from hopping on Melissa’s lap.

”Sex...sex scene?” Miri stutters.

”Sol didn’t tell you about that?” She asks smirking.”

”I could have sworn I did. Must have slipped my mind.” Sol remarks unconvincingly.

”Don’t worry about it babe. Just follow my lead and I promise you’ll not regret.” Kagero states to which Melissa’s face flushes as Miri scowls.

”Sol, she’s not going to work either. Melissa prefers to be the dominant part of the relationship. Kagero doesn’t fit the bill.” Miri informs her. Sol face palms.

”If you have such a problem with all my choices, Miri; then why don’t you play Melissa’s wife!” Sol groans. Miri suppresses the urge to smirk at how perfect that sounds.

”Would that be okay with you Mel?” She asks trying to make sure that she’s okay with it.

”I think that I’d be more comfortable with you there than some stranger Miranda.” Melissa replies.

”Plus you both already have the chemistry from being best friends.” Sky points out.

”Alright I’m in.” Miri states. Sol claps her hands.

”Perfect! Kagero can you take them to wardrobe so that they can be measure for their costumes?” She asks to which Kagero nods before leading the duo out of the trailer by the hands.

”Why do I get the feeling that you planned for Miri to play Melissa’s wife?” Sky asks. Sol bursts out laughing.

”Because I absolutely did.” Sol responds. Sky frowns at her.

”What are you planning?” Sky asks.

”If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Sol responds smirking.


	2. The movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Miri start to realize that they should have asked more questions before agreeing to film with Sol

”Alice is going to kill me.” Melissa whimpers upon seeing who is in charge of wardrobe for this film they agreed to be part of.

”I’d rather deal with her, than Silva.” Miri states as she feels her heart do that concerning irregular beak that it occasionally does ever since Melissa’s little sister played with it.

”You still have never told me what caused you to always be so uncomfortable around her.” Melissa points out. Miri looks away.

”Just a feeling, I guess. It’s nothing to worry about.” Miri states, bile rising in her throat like any other time she’s lied to Melissa. She hates doing it but, Miri doesn’t want to cause problems between Melissa and her siblings. Though a part of her knew that if Melissa was ever forced to choose between her siblings and Miri, Melissa would always choose her siblings. Miri has come to terms with that, despite how much it hurts. She never wants to cause trouble between Melissa and her siblings.

”Darlings, could you two please come in instead of just standing in the doorway. Sol wants filming to start within the week.” Élizabeth Nightingale requests from where she’s standing. Melissa and Miri share a look before approaching the famous fashion designer.

”Greetings Lady Nightingale, it’s been awhile. I think we briefly spoke at the W.I.T gala two years ago. I’m Miranda Stephan and this is Melissa Karas.” Miri states smiling at the woman as she spots Élizabeth’s head of security nearby on the phone.

”I’m aware who both of you are. Sky talks about miss Karas quite a bit, and you usually come up quite often.” Élizabeth remarks. Miri just nods, quite used to being the one people ignore considering who she associates with.

”Now Miss Stephan if you could please step outside, I need to take miss Karas’ measurements. And fit her for her costume.” Élizabeth orders practically pushing Miri out the door before slamming it shut.

Miri let’s out a sigh before she starts to look for a place to sit when suddenly someone grabs her from behind and shoves a wet rag in her face. Miri tries to struggle but quickly blacks out.

”Um...I’d actually prefer that Miri was in here with me.” Melissa states before she hears Jamie Esfir angrily sigh from where she’s standing.

”Ira, I understand that it’s your mother’s birthday, but I have work I need to handle. My boss is working on a very important project and I’m responsible for making sure that she’s safe.” Ms. Esfir grumbles into her phone.

”I may be whipped but at least I won the bet.” She retorts to whatever the person on the other in said before hanging up.

”Sorry ma’am.” She states looking at who Élizabeth who is smiling happily at her.

”You never have to apologize for something involving family, Jamie.” She assures her before looking back towards me.

”Sol was very specific about what she wanted done. You and miss Stephan are to not see each in costume until you’re shooting your scenes together. Now hold out your arms.” Élizabeth instructs as she pulls out some measuring tape.

After what felt like hours to Melissa, she is finally allowed to leave the room. As she steps outside, instead of Miri; Sky is waiting for her. Melissa frowns as she notices the regretful look on her sibling’s face.

”What’s wrong Sky? Where’s Miranda?” Melissa asks concerned.

”I’ll tell you, but first you need to promise not to get upset.” Sky states. Melissa’s eyes widen in fear.

”Did Miri finally get tried of being associated with the one armed freak and take off?” Melissa asks feeling her heartache. Sky let’s out a sigh before facing palming. Approaching Melissa, Sky gently rest her hands on her sister’s shoulders.

”Mel, Nothing could get Miri to leave you. She is utterly devoted to you and would do anything for you. You’re arm has never bothered her. Now if you promise not to get mad, I’ll let you know where she is.” Sky assures her. Melissa takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

”I promise to not get upset.” Melissa states. Sky steps back before sticking out her hand.

”Give me Ebony and Ivory and then I’ll tell you.” Sky retorts. Melissa looks ready to argue but inside she just sighs before handing her sister her sidearms.

”Since part of the plot of this movie involves the characters you and Miri play being kept from each other, Sol thought that it be best to keep you two apart. It be easier for you both to act like you haven’t seen each other in awhile if you actually haven’t seen each other in awhile.” Sky explains. Melissa frowns at the knowledge that she won’t get to spend much time with Miri but she’s glad that she’s okay.

”So she’s safe?” Mel asks. Sky smiles.

”She’s with Sol and someone she specifically hired to look after Miri. Now come on, Sol asked me to lead you to the writing room so you can get your copy of the script.

Miri is not sure how long it has been since she passed out but she does know that there is a bag on her head. When it is suddenly taken off p, Miri winces at the sudden influx of light.

”So Alice, How has your trip down the rabbit hole been?” A voice that she hasn’t heard in years asks from nearby.

”Hatter is that you?” Miri asks as she blinks rapidly to adjust her eyes. Sitting up, Miri notices that she’s in a hotel room laying on a couch. Thaddeus ‘The Gent’ Rookwood is sitting in a chair opposite her while Sol is leaning against a nearby wall.

”Hatter? Alice? Rabbit hole? There’s a story here.” Sol remarks. Thaddeus and Miri chuckle.

”Thaddeus and my father became friends when Thaddeus was working a job in Seattle back when I was teen. He stayed with us for awhile and we became friends. He’s the one that helped me realize that I was a blessed. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.” Miri explains.

”I lead her down the rabbit hole so to speak. Due to that I call her Alice and she calls me Mad Hatter due to my fondness of tea and slight insanity.” Thaddeus adds. Sol let’s out an amused snort.

”Nothing more friendship building than a book written by a grown man to try and get into the pants of a young teen. How close were you two again?” She asks.

”Thaddeus and I are just close friends nothing more.” Miri states.

”Miranda is not my type. I like my women like I like my rugs, Oriental.” Thaddeus remarks causing Miri to face palm as Sol let’s out an amused snort of laughter.

”So what am I doing here Sol? Considering one of the worlds greatest contract killers is in here, I’m concerned that I’ve pissed you off.” Miri points out. Thaddeus scoffs.

”If I was hired to kill you Alice, I’d give you a heads up first.” Thaddeus remarks. Miri gives him a grateful smile.

”I want to make the reunion scene between the character you play and the character Melissa plays seem genuine so I figured that the best way to do that is to keep the two of you apart for most of the filming. Thaddeus is here to make sure that Hollywood doesn’t try to ruin this project by making it seem like I caused you harm.” She explains. Miri nods in understanding.

”I don’t know Sol, seems a tad excessive. I doubt that they go that far, even to sabotage a rival.” Miri argues. Sol’s face darkens in anger.

”They’re already blackmailing me. I wouldn’t put anything past them. I’ll have your script delivered tomorrow Miri. You two have a nice night.” She states before leaving the room. Miri and Thaddeus share a look both rather confused.

”So, what’s this I’ve been hearing about you and a Miss Melissa Karas?” Thaddeus asks with a smirk as I feel my face flush.

A week later finds a troubled Melissa approaching Sol. The actress was going over a couple of things with her to make sure that they were ready to start filming tomorrow, so Melissa held back until Sol was finished and headed towards her.

“Hey Melissa, how’s it going? You ready for tomorrow?” She asks with a smile.

”More nervous than anything but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Melissa responds.

”Glad to hear it, and again thanks for being willing to help with this.” Sol says beaming. Melissa nods before taking on a stern face.

”There is another thing that I need to talk to about Sol. Several of my siblings and I are concerned about your behavior since you and Sky became involved. We feel that you aren’t as committed to this relationship as you claim.” Melissa explains. Sol’s face drops.

”This about my lack of attendance to any of the events in Vegas that I, as Sky’s lover, should be attending, isn’t it?” Sol asks to which Melissa nods.

”You already know about my troubles with Hollywood. Well shortly after Sky and I truly became thing, I was contacted by a P.I working for some Hollywood big shots. They claimed that they had a great deal of information that could cause your family a lot of money and trouble. If I didn’t want that information released then I was to stay out of Vegas.” Sol explains.

”Did you tell Sky about this?” Melissa asks. Sol shakes her head.

”I didn’t want to cause your family any trouble especially considering how many of you are still on the fence about me. I have my own people working on retrieving the data and once I do, I’ll explain everything to your family what’s been going on.” Sol tells her.

”Just don’t take to long, most of my siblings are starting to think that you are afraid of how dangerous we can be.” Melissa replies.

”I’m not afraid of danger, I’m aroused by it.” Sol explains with a smirk. Melissa shakes her head as she smiles.

”I’m starting to see what Sky sees in you.” Melissa teases.

”Usually it’s her fingers.” Sol jokes as she walks off. Melissa shakes her head and turns to share an exasperated look with Miri before remembering that she hasn’t been around for the past week.

”I miss you, Miranda.” Melissa mumbles before walking away.

”Wooohooo!” Sol cheers as she and Melissa race down a city street in a sports car with the bad guys in hot pursuit. Sol is having the time of her life while Melissa looks like she is about to hurl.

”Are you sure this is safe, Tara?” Melissa asks.

”No! But it’s certainly fun right, Jess?” Sol responds as she swerves the car, narrowly missing a truck.

”You and I have very different definitions of the word fun!” Melissa exclaims as the continue to try to escape their pursuers. Sol looks at Melissa.

”I’ve got an idea but you aren’t going to like.” She states before jerking the wheel hard to the left. As the car starts to turn, Melissa feels the the telltale rush of power as her power surges and the front left tire suddenly explodes. Sol trying to keep the car under control ends up over correcting, causing the car to flip.

”Hold on!” Sol yells as she creates a thin barrier around Melissa, Sol herself confident that she’ll be fine. The barrier forms just as the upside down car slams into a brick wall.

Sky is the first one to reach them after the car wrecked. They let out a sigh of relief upon seeing neither of is hurt. Sol is hunched over slightly shaking while Melissa appears to be on the verge of a panic attack.

”Sol, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean for that. If there is anything I can to make it up to you, just name it.” Melissa state as Sol starts to shake harder before straightening up as her laughter can’t be contained any longer.

”Woo! That was a rush. Good job Melissa. This has given me a much better idea on how to end this chase scene.” Sol cheers. Melissa looks at her in confusion.

”You’re...you’re not upset?” Melissa in disbelief.

”Why would I be upset? This will definitely improve the movie. Come on, I need to make sure that the film crew got that and then we need to discuss with the others what’s going to happen next.” Sol remarks pulling Melissa towards the crew. Sky smiles at their interaction as they follow.

”You ready, Jess? Victoria and Amy should be just inside.” Sol states as she and Melissa gear up in the parking lot of the strip club that they’ve tracked the villain to.

”Let’s go save my wife.” Melissa states as she loads a clip into her gun. Sol nods and the duo head towards the entrance. The bouncer at door attempts to stop them but Melissa makes quick work of them. With a quick glance between the two of them, Sol kicks down the door and they rush in.

Inside they quickly spot a bruised and bloody Miri tied to a stripper pole. Even though Melissa knows it’s just makeup she can’t help the anguished filled yell.

”Amy!” Melissa yells out. Miri weakly looks towards her. A smile forms on her face as their eyes lock.

”I knew that you’d come for me, Jess.” She says happily before a gunshot goes off and Sol goes to the ground, her hands going instantly to the bleeding wound in her upper thigh. Jamie Esfir steps out of the shadows, her gun still smoking.

”Just you and me, Agent Jess. What do you say we handle this like true warriors?” She asks tossing away her gun. Melissa does the same before charging her opponent.

Jamie easily dodges before elbowing her in back of the neck. The two trade blows with Jamie clearly being the more experienced fighter. Miri watches in concern, wishing she could help.

”Is this the best you got, agent?” Jamie taunts catching Melissa’s punch with her hand.

”You are going to die here. But not before I murder your beloved wife.” Jamie promises. Melissa sees red at that promise and, using all her strength, punches Jamie right in the jaw, with her right arm, sending her flying with a loud snap.

As soon as Jamie hits the ground, Melissa rushes over to untie Miri. As soon as the ropes drop, they embrace.

”I missed you so much.” Melissa tells her as they continue to hug.

”I knew that you’d come for me. I love you.” Miri states before leaning back to look at Melissa. She quickly leans in and the two kiss. Melissa’s brain starts to shut down at the pure enjoyment of what’s happening. After what feels like hours the two separate their lips.

”If I didn’t know any better Miri, I’d say that you actually meant that kiss.” Melissa teases. Miri sighs before quickly kissing Melissa again.

”That’s because I did. I love you Melissa and I’m never leaving your side again.” Miri promises. Melissa is surprised by this but chooses not to question it.

”I love you too, Miri. And nothing would make me happier.” Melissa replies as she holds Miri close.

”It’s about time.” Sky thinks as they watch the new couple cuddle. They lean back as they feel sol wrap her arms around their waist.

”Happy anniversary my love. How do like your present?” She asks.

”Let’s go back to your trailer and I’ll show how much I like it.” Sky suggests.

”There is something we to discuss first but other than that, sounds great.” Sol replies as she starts pulling Sky towards her trailer.


End file.
